A despedida
by Vanessa BR
Summary: Vovó Uranai se encarregou de conduzir Vegeta ao outro mundo, logo após o saiyajin se sacrificar para deter Majin Boo. Mas, antes de partir, ele queria apenas ver alguém em especial...


**A despedida**

Os guerreiros Z acabaram de sofrer duas baixas. Dois guerreiros poderosos morreram contra Majin Boo: Gohan e Vegeta. O clima no Templo Sagrado não podia ser outro. A perplexidade e a consternação tomavam conta do lugar. Nem mesmo Goku – que sempre foi um otimista incorrigível – conseguia arranjar uma forma de amenizar a situação.

Chi Chi continuava desmaiada. A notícia da morte do filho a deixou em choque. Piccolo tentava manter-se sereno, mas era evidente que o fato de seu pupilo ter sido dado como morto ainda mexia com ele. Dende também estava chateado, assim como os outros. Kulilin, embora estivesse dando um pouco de atenção à filhinha Maron, estava com a cabeça em outro lugar. Ainda estavam na sua memória os últimos acontecimentos que havia testemunhado, após deixar de ser uma estátua. Yamcha, que sempre foi bem-humorado, também foi contagiado pelo clima pesado que tomava conta de tudo. Ele observava tudo o que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Mas seu olhar pousou em alguém que estava um pouco distante dos demais. Era Bulma.

Seus olhos azuis fitavam o vazio. Pareciam procurar por algo ou alguém. Abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Uma lágrima escapou e correu pelo rosto. Sentia-se completamente solitária, embora seus amigos estivessem por perto. Era como se tivesse perdido uma considerável parte de si.

- Posso ficar aqui perto? – Yamcha perguntou.

Bulma olhou para o lado e o viu. Estava muito abatida.

- Pode. – ela respondeu.

Ela voltou a fitar o nada. Seu coração doía, parecia que havia se partido em mil pedaços. Pela primeira vez sentia a verdadeira dor de perder alguém tão próximo, tão ligado.

- Você o amava, não é, Bulma?

Não respondeu à pergunta de Yamcha. Ficou novamente cabisbaixa. Mais duas lágrimas caíram no chão. Ele não insistiu na pergunta. Era evidente demais a resposta, dispensava as palavras. A morte de Vegeta foi um golpe duro e cruel para ela.

O silêncio dela o perturbava. Não gostava de vê-la daquele jeito. Estava acostumado a vê-la como uma pessoa otimista, apesar de mandona e teimosa. Precisava fazer algo mais do que ficar apenas com as mãos no bolso e olhando para o nada.

- Deve ser duro pra você... Se precisar de um ombro amigo, pode contar comigo... Falo isso como um amigo...

Era tudo o que ela queria. A tristeza, que tentava combater, a dominou de vez. Começou a soluçar e Yamcha cedeu-lhe o ombro, para que pudesse chorar.

- Não fique assim, Bulma... Shenlong não pode revivê-lo, mas talvez Porunga possa fazer isso...

Ela enxugou as lágrimas com a mão e tentou se recompor.

- Você acha que é possível?

- Bem... Se ele reviveu o Kulilin, é bem capaz de poder ressuscitar o Vegeta...

Bulma queria se animar, mas não conseguia. Ela não fazia idéia do porquê. Yamcha estranhou. Dende, Piccolo, Kulilin e Goku apareceram. Os quatro estavam bastante sérios.

Ao ver Goku, ela logo perguntou:

- Como está a Chi Chi?

- Ainda está desacordada. – ele respondeu.

- E os garotos?

- Também continuam do mesmo jeito.

Um instante de silêncio, logo quebrado:

- Goku, você acha que o Gohan está realmente morto?

- Talvez, Bulma... Não tenho certeza. – ele respondeu pensativo. – Tudo aconteceu enquanto estive desmaiado. Piccolo e Kulilin me contaram tudo.

- E como foi que tudo aconteceu? – Yamcha perguntou.

*

_- Vovó Uranai, eu preciso que faça para mim uma tarefa..._

_- Qual?_

_- Sua tarefa será a de conduzir um guerreiro para cá, ao mundo dos mortos._

_- Mas o Goku só volta dentro de algumas horas... – Vovó Uranai questionou Enma Daioh._

_- É verdade, mas não estou falando do Goku._

_- Mas de quem, então?_

_- Vegeta._

_- O quê? – a feiticeira ficou surpresa. - Mas... Por que tenho que conduzi-lo para cá?!_

_- Ele tem que ser separado dos demais mortos. – Enma justificou. – Ele terá todas as memórias apagadas e a alma dele reencarnará em outra pessoa._

_- Então, nem mesmo o que ele fez antes de morrer pode evitar isso?_

_- Infelizmente, não. Isso não foi suficiente para apagar as maldades que ele cometeu durante a vida. É uma pena..._

_- Bem, e é para isso que o senhor quer que eu conduza a alma do Vegeta para cá, não é?_

_- Exato, pois só restou a alma dele. O corpo se desintegrou na explosão..._

Assim, Vovó Uranai partiu em busca da alma do saiyajin, logo após essa conversa com Enma Daioh. Não foi difícil encontrar o "fantasma" do guerreiro. Em circunstâncias normais, ele meteria medo na velha vidente. Mas ele parecia inofensivo, completamente aniquilado. Aquela figura não lembrava praticamente em nada o que tinha sido em vida. Não passava de um espectro transparente, com uma auréola.

"Tudo acabou", pensou o saiyajin. Para ele, tudo havia acabado. Tinha se sacrificado a fim de redimir seu último erro e, principalmente, para proteger aqueles a quem aprendeu a amar. Mas o preço foi muito alto. Foi muito mais alto do que a própria vida. Por causa do que havia feito no passado, não seria mais ressuscitado e perderia todas as lembranças que tinha... Todas elas lhe seriam arrancadas para sempre... Agora, nada mais lhe fazia sentido. Era hora de encarar, resignado, o destino que ele próprio havia traçado: o fim definitivo de sua existência.

Flutuava sem direção. Não sabia para onde deveria ir. Só sabia que não ficaria. E o pior: não voltaria mais, e era isso o que mais lhe doía.

- Vamos, Vegeta. – ele ouviu.

Virou-se e viu, atrás dele, uma velhinha flutuando sentada sobre uma bola de cristal.

- Quem é você? – perguntou.

- Sou a Vovó Uranai, e estou encarregada de conduzi-lo ao outro mundo.

- Sei.

- Está pronto para me seguir?

O saiyajin fitou o horizonte por longos segundos. Seu olhar se perdeu como se estivesse querendo se despedir de alguém. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Resignado, se dispôs a segui-la. Mas olhava para trás a todo momento.

Vovó Uranai notou e achou isso anormal. Na verdade, desde que o encontrou, percebeu que Vegeta agia completamente diferente do habitual. E ela sabia muito bem do caráter do saiyajin, e aquele comportamento que agora via nele não condizia com a sua personalidade.

- Vamos descer ali. – ela disse, e apontou o local.

Eles aterrissaram. A feiticeira estava pensativa. Vegeta ficou impaciente e rompeu o silêncio:

- Por que paramos aqui?

- Porque quero lhe fazer uma pergunta.

- Que pergunta? Desembucha!

- Quero saber uma coisa... Você gostaria de ver alguém em especial, antes de partir?

- Pra que quer saber?

- Notei seu comportamento, enquanto voávamos... Toda hora você olhava para trás...

- E daí? – ele mostrou-se aborrecido.

- Pareceu que você queria se despedir de alguém...

- E de quem eu me despediria, por acaso? – tentou fazer a pergunta soar a mais indiferente possível.

- Bem... Não sei... Eu pensava que quisesse ver alguém... como a sua esposa...

Ele não respondeu, mas era evidente que queria ver alguém em especial. Tinha se despedido de Trunks, mas não teve a chance de ver Bulma.

- Vamos ao Templo Sagrado, antes de partirmos. Eu sei que você gostaria de vê-la...

*

O clima no Templo Sagrado continuava do mesmo jeito. Kulilin e Piccolo contaram aos demais os detalhes do combate contra Boo e a trágica morte de Vegeta. Todos ouviam atentamente. Nenhum detalhe foi omitido.

A cada palavra do relato dos dois guerreiros Z, aumentava, na turma, a perplexidade ante o poder devastador de Majin Boo. Em outras palavras, era pior do que Cell, em sua forma perfeita, há sete anos atrás. Tanto que nem Gohan e nem Vegeta sobreviveram. Ao fim do relato de Piccolo e Kulilin, Yamcha comentou:

- Bem... Pelo menos, os dois podem ser revividos, não é?

- Apenas o Gohan. – disse Kulilin.

- E o Vegeta? – Bulma questionou.

- Se Shenlong não pode revivê-lo, o Porunga pode, não é verdade? – Yamcha perguntou.

- Infelizmente – interveio o namek. – nem Porunga pode ressuscitá-lo.

Agora foi Goku quem ficou surpreso:

- Por quê?

Bulma quase pensou que Piccolo estivesse brincando. Mas tanto ela como Goku e os demais sabiam que o Namek sempre foi avesso a brincadeiras ou coisas parecidas. Além disso, Piccolo estava sério demais para isso:

- Ele não voltará mais.

- O quê?! – Bulma ficou perplexa. – Mas... Por quê?!

Sentiu o coração se apertar com força. _"Ele não voltará mais."_ Essa frase do namek caiu como uma bomba sobre ela. Sua garganta deu um nó. Tinha um pressentimento horrível, mas não sabia exatamente o que era, nem o porquê.

- As maldades dele foram muitas durante a vida... – ele disse como se proferisse uma sentença de condenação. – E, por isso, a alma dele terá todas as lembranças apagadas e reencarnará em outro ser.

- O que quer dizer que ele deixou de existir, é isso? – Yamcha interrogou.

- Sim.

- Isso significa, então, que ele não pode mais ser revivido. – Goku afirmou.

- Exato. – Piccolo confirmou lacônico.

Silêncio. Um silêncio carregado de consternação se abateu sobre todos e logo foi rompido pelo choro de Bulma. Era demais para ela, o coração doía demais. As lágrimas vinham em abundância, era impossível contê-las. Goku deu-lhe um abraço fraternal, tentando confortar a amiga de longa data. Nunca a tinha visto assim, tão triste. Sentia muita pena dela. "Será que a Chi Chi ficou assim, quando morri há sete anos atrás?", se perguntou.

Por dentro, sentia-se impotente, incapaz de fazer algo para animá-la. Estava ali de passagem, em algumas horas teria que voltar ao outro mundo. Era duro ter que ver os amigos sofrendo e não poder fazer muita coisa para ajudar, pelo fato de estar morto. Era difícil para ele, tão acostumado a romper limites para ajudar alguém, contentar-se em fazer tão pouco. No caso, teria que contentar-se apenas em confortar Bulma e Chi Chi.

Bulma conseguiu se acalmar e se recompôs. Olhou bem para o rosto de seu amigo e viu que tinha se desvanecido muito daquele otimismo que irradiava até mesmo em situações críticas. O que se via era um ar de preocupação, uma preocupação muito grande. Essa preocupação era completamente atípica nele.

- Goku – ela disse. – é melhor ir ver a Chi Chi. Acho que ela precisa muito de você.

Ela esboçou um sorriso e prosseguiu:

- Eu me sinto um pouco melhor... Muito obrigada... Mas é melhor você ir até lá para vê-la... Deve ser difícil para ela ficar longe de você... e do Gohan...

- Tem razão, Bulma... Vou ver se ela acordou.

Assim, ele foi ver a esposa, deixando Bulma ali, sozinha com seus pensamentos.

- Por que isso tem que acontecer comigo? – Chi Chi lamentava, aos prantos. – Por que tenho que perder meu Gohan? Por quê?!

- Por favor, Chi Chi... Tente se acalmar... – o rei Cutelo dizia à filha.

Goku viu essa cena e continuou chateado. Não gostava de vê-la daquela maneira. Preferia ouvi-la ralhando com ele a todo momento, por qualquer motivo. Achava até engraçado ela se esforçando para que Gohan estudasse o máximo possível. Tinha saudades da família. Esteve ausente por sete anos e não pôde ver o crescimento de seu primogênito. Também não viu Goten nascer. Mas não adiantava lamentar.

- Chi Chi, não fique assim... – ele disse, dando a ela um lenço que estava por perto.

- Mas vou ficar tão sozinha... – ela respondeu, enxugando os olhos.

- Não, totalmente... ainda resta o Goten...

- Agora a nossa família reduziu pela metade...

- Ainda não... O Gohan pode ser revivido.

- Ainda assim a família não vai estar completa...

Ela olhou para ele e começou a chorar novamente. Depois de sete anos, ainda sentia falta de Goku. Ele a acalentou em seus braços, para que acalmasse. Seu coração estava apertado, tinha pena de vê-la sofrendo.

- Não se preocupe... Darei um jeito de visitar vocês de vez em quando...

Beijou-a na testa, para tranqüilizá-la, e continuou abraçado com a esposa.

*

Olhou para suas mãos. Estavam sólidas, assim como o restante. Aterrissou na plataforma do Templo Sagrado, sentindo novamente o chão sob seus pés. Caminhou alguns passos e avistou Bulma. Parou. Respirou fundo para tomar coragem. Hesitante, se aproximou.

Ela olhou para trás e se deparou com Vegeta, ali ao seu alcance. Seus olhos azuis se encheram de lágrimas. Atirou-se nos braços dele e o abraçou com força. Não conseguiu falar nada, apenas chorou. E muito.

Nunca a tinha visto daquele jeito. Não era preciso fazer esforço para perceber que Bulma se sentia arrasada... e frágil. Ele a envolvia em seus braços. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo mais uma vez. O fato de deixá-la doía fundo na alma. A dor que sentia minava a barreira de aparente indiferença que evitava que suas emoções aflorassem. Queria que isso não acontecesse, queria demonstrar que, apesar de tudo, ainda era forte para suportar as piores situações. Queria que ela também fosse forte para suportar o que acontecia agora: a sua partida definitiva.

Abriu os olhos e a viu acalmar-se um pouco. Seguiu-se um instante de silêncio entre os dois. Até que Vegeta disse:

- Bulma... Me perdoe...

Ela enxugou as lágrimas e o fitou. No rosto dele, via uma grande tristeza. Os olhos negros denunciavam o que ele sentia: uma grande dor, que nunca havia sentido antes. Era a dor de perder aqueles a quem tanto estimava.

Queria apenas que ela o perdoasse, para que pudesse partir com a consciência mais tranqüila. Sentia-se um traidor. Todos achavam que Vegeta havia mudado, mas o próprio saiyajin cometeu o pior erro de toda a sua vida. Havia cavado a sua própria sepultura. Seu egoísmo e sua sede de revanche libertaram aquele monstro, e a custo de centenas de mortes. Tudo isso, só para satisfazer sua sede de sangue e sua vontade de vencer – leia-se eliminar – Goku. Tinha traído a todos, principalmente quem havia confiado nele e o amado. Essa sensação de que era um traidor sujo o acompanhava desde que enfrentou Goku. Agora lhe dava nojo. Nojo de si mesmo. Precisava do perdão dela. Bastava apenas isso para amenizar o peso que sentia em seu coração.

- Não posso... – ela respondeu.

Já esperava por isso. Querer o perdão de Bulma pelas bobagens que havia feito era querer demais. Não conseguia sustentar o olhar. Passou a fitar o chão. Ouviu novamente a voz dela:

- Não posso perdoá-lo, porque... já o perdoei. E você sabe disso...

Os dois se entreolharam novamente, em silêncio. Vegeta lembrou-se do aviso da Vovó Uranai:

-_"Como o seu corpo acabou se desintegrando na explosão, vou materializá-lo, para que ela o veja. Mas devo lembrá-lo que isso dura apenas alguns minutos, depois você volta a ser apenas a alma..."._

Sentiu que poderia se desmaterializar a qualquer momento. Seu tempo estava se esgotando.

- Preciso ir... – ele disse.

- E não pode mais voltar, não é? – ela perguntou. – Piccolo e Kulilin me contaram.

Eles o pouparam da dolorosa tarefa de contar a ela a triste verdade. Tentou esboçar um sorriso irônico:

- Não posso mais voltar. Vou cair no esquecimento.

- Não, aqui. – Bulma pôs a mão sobre o peito, apontando o coração. – Nunca vou esquecê-lo... E me lembrarei de você, sempre que olhar para o Trunks...

Uma lágrima brotou nos olhos dela. Vegeta estendeu a mão para impedir que aquela lágrima rolasse pelo rosto dela.

- Não chore. – ele disse.

- Mas... Você não vai voltar... Como... Como vou dizer ao nosso filho... Ao Trunks...?

Ele suspirou e respondeu:

- Apenas diga a verdade.

Sentiu que era hora de ir. As lágrimas insistiam em aflorar em seus olhos, mas, durante todo o tempo, ele teimava em não deixá-las surgir. Tentava não deixar seu olhar ficar sequer marejado.

Bulma percebeu que era o momento de despedir-se e ficou exatamente na frente do saiyajin. Aproximou mais seu rosto do dele. Deixou escapar uma lágrima e o beijou ternamente. Era o último beijo que daria nele. Depois disso, só lhe restariam lembranças.

Era hora de ir. Não podia mais adiar, por mais que quisesse. Assim, ele deu-lhe as costas, dirigindo-se ao final da plataforma, desmaterializando-se aos poucos, a cada passo, até desaparecer totalmente. Era o último adeus, não a veria mais. Antes de desaparecer por completo, o saiyajin olhou para trás e a viu pela última vez. Ao longe, avistou quatro pessoas. Reconheceu, nos quatro, Piccolo, Dende, Kulilin e Goku. Eles tinham visto tudo.


End file.
